1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to module track and cam storage system and related accessories useful in a marine and boating application.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of marine vessels, boats, and pleasurecraft, there has been a continuous effort to develop new and useful storage compartments and storage systems due to the relative lack of space aboard such vessels. Typically, storage compartments may be located below the deck, behind and inside seating surfaces, or inside center consoles or cabins. While these compartments are sufficient for general storage, they are not particularly advantageous in commercial and fishing applications, where a boater may need to organize and have easier access to a variety of tools, safety equipment, fishing rods, tackle, and the like. More recently, in several attempts have been made to provide track systems and other moveable storage systems on board marine vessels in an effort to overcome the disadvantages of older, more traditional marine storage systems.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,231 to Zarn discloses an accessory mounting system incorporating a track assembly for use on boats. The accessory mounting device includes multiple components, with first and second slide connectors which are positioned within the track assembly. A separate accessory mounting unit includes a bracket portion for sliding engagement over the protruding sections from the slide connectors. The track system is intended to be mounted around the inside of the hull of an exemplary boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,117 to Kell discloses an accessory mounting track system for boats that allows easy installation, reposition and removal of a variety of marine accessory devices such as rod holders, downriggers, sonar units and the like. This system incorporates an elongated track member having multiple channels, recesses and flanges for sliding engagement with separate slide mounts and a track mounting assembly that secures the member to the boat surface using a “sandwich-style clamping method”. There are numerous channels, slides, recesses, grooves and orifices for each of the components of this track system. Once the slide mount is in a desired position a “clamp bolt” is tightened to secure. The track system is intended to be installed along the top of the gunwale or hull of a vessel in order to install and reposition various implements such as rod holders, downriggers, latern holders, cup holders and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,973 to Ishidia et al. illustrates a mounting member for supporting a fastening member comprising a substantially horizontal support surface, a pair of elongate webs depending from the support surface and a pair of flanges extending inwardly toward each other defining a slot therein. The fastening member has a rectangular head portion with a pair of sides, an including internal surfaces and flanges with angled sections for insertion of the fastening member into the mounting member. The respective angled surfaces and channel/groove design prevents undesired movement of the head section of a rotational member disposed therein.
While the foregoing patents describe various configurations of track members, they are particularly difficult to use and require an excessive amount of parts and components. Additionally, none are particularly flexible with respect to the types of accessories that can be implemented and none are particularly suited for tool-less installation and application. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a more robust marine track storage system that is modular, easy to use, durable, high capacity and provides a plurality of interchangeable accessories. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the track-style storage systems in existence at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled in an advantageous manner.